


Fly Robin, Fly

by Spiderwiz



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderwiz/pseuds/Spiderwiz
Summary: This is a group of Robin/Dick Grayson oneshots from the first season of the cartoon Young Justice.





	1. Identity

“Robin, it's not fair! You know all of our real identities, so why don't you tell us yours?” Artemis asked. 

Robin smirked and shrugged. “Batman won't let me. How many times do I have to tell you guys that?”

Artemis rolled her eyes. “Right. Because Batman won't let you. Give me a real reason Rob! He may be your mentor, but it's not like he's your dad or anything! You don't have to always do what he says.”

Robin stiffened slightly at that comment, but Artemis didn't seem to notice. Batman/ Bruce wasn't exactly his dad, but Robin was his ward, so he kind of did have to listen to him. Of course, Robin couldn't tell Artemis that, or any of the team besides Wally, who already knew his identity.   
“Well I'm not telling you okay? Maybe eventually, but not now.”

Artemis raised an eyebrow. “Okay, fine. I'm not saying you have to now, but it would be nice to know that you trusted us enough to tell us your identity, just like we trusted you with ours.”

Artemis walked away, leaving Robin in the room by himself, feeling guilty now. He sighed. She was right. He needed to show his trust in the team. And even though he was Bruce’s Ward, it was *his* identity, not Bruce’s. He should be able to tell the team if he wanted to! It wasn't as if he had anything to hide anyway. Not really…. Plus, it was getting annoying having to always wear either his mask or sunglasses around them…

Robin reached a decision. He was going to tell them. 

\---

Dick Grayson yawned as he sat up in bed, hearing his alarm clock go off. He rubbed his eyes before suddenly grinning and jumping out of bed. Today was the day. Today, the team would finally find out his secret identity as the ward of Bruce Wayne. 

As the 13 year old threw some clothes on, he went over his simple yet brilliant plan (or so he liked to think). It would start at school with Artemis. He would drop as many hints as possible that he was Robin, without giving it away. He wondered how long it would take her to figure it out… Hmm…

Anyway, after school, and (Hopefully) after Artemis figured it out, he would (with the assistance of Wally, who of course already knew his secret id), would continue dropping hints, eventually being super obvious. Then, if they still couldn't figure it out… Dickie had a little surprise up his sleeve…

Dick went downstairs and slid in his usual seat at the table, as Alfred came over and set his breakfast before him. The old butler seemed to frown slightly, as if noticing the expression Dick wore whenever he was plotting something. 

“Master Richard, dare I even ask what is on your mind right now?”

Dick looked Alfred in the eye and gave his signature cackle, grinning widely. 

“Just you wait Alfie, just you wait…”

\---

Dick was still grinning as Alfred dropped him off at the front of Gotham Academy. As he walked towards the entrance of the school. He saw Barbara Gordon and waved. 

“Hey Barb,” he said cheerfully.

“Hey Dick!” the redhead replied, returning the wave and walking over to him. Barbara raised an eyebrow, studying him, before narrowing her eyes and looking at him suspiciously.   
“Dick Grayson, what are you planning?” she asked, seeing that all too familiar look in his eyes.

Dick put on his best innocent expression, though one could easily tell it was fake. “Me?” the 13 year old asked, as if completely oblivious to everything.

“Yes you.”

“I'm not planning anything. What makes you think I am?” he replied, this time putting on a pouty face and looking at Bard with puppy-dog eyes. 

Barbara gave him an unamused look. “Right. Of course you’re not,” she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Dick, I know you’re up to no good. I’ve been on the receiving end of that look more times than I can count and-”

Before anything else could be said, the bell rang, signalling the start of school. Dick just smiled cheekily before rushing off to his first period class.

\---

The first few class periods had passed by fairly quickly, and before Dick knew it, it was lunch time.

Artemis was sitting in the school cafeteria with Bette, eating her lunch. Unlike all the fancy rig kids here, her meal just consisted of a sandwich and an apple. Not that she minded though. 

“Hey Arty,” a voice behind her said. When she turned around and saw who it was, she groaned. It was that annoying little freshman who took a picture of her on the first day. He was also really the only one besides Robin who called her ‘Arty’. 

“Hey Boy-Who's-Name-I-Didn't-Ask-Because-I-Don't-Care,” Artemis replied. “What do you want?”

The boy cleared his throat and grinned. “Well, first of all, my name is Richard but you can call me Dick. Second of all, I'm pretty sure you already knew that. And third of all, I just wanted to know how your ‘uncle’ is doing. Bye!”

Artemis watched, confused, as Richard walked away. “My...Uncle? But-”  
She didn't have an uncle. Unless you counted Green Arrow, Who the whole team thought was her uncle...But Dick couldn't have known that. 

Bette looked at her. “What was that about?” she asked. 

Artemis narrowed her eyes and looked at Dick as he walked over to Barbara. 

“I don't know…”

\---

For the rest of the day, Artemis kept seeing Dick everywhere. He kept saying the strangest things, and she didn't know why. He acted and spoke almost like he knew her secret identity, but that was crazy, right? There was no way Dick Grayson, mathlete champion and Ward of the richest man in Gotham knew HER secret. So what was up with him?

Little did she know, she was about to find out...

\---

Artemis went outside of the school as soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, her backpack slung over her shoulder. Once she was outside, she raised an eyebrow as she saw Dick Grayson come up to her. "Hello again," Dick said, the ever present grin on his face. Artemis looked at him, an unamused expression on her face. "Again? Why do you keep bothering me to day?"

Dick smirked slightly, as if what she said was hilarious. "Oh, no reason.." he let out a slight cackle. Artemis furrowed her eyebrows as she realized how familiar that cackle sounded. 

"Do, how's your training going?" Dick asked. Artemis frowned slightly. 

"Training? What training?"

"You know.. Archery and stuff."

Artemis' eyes widened at this. "How do you-"

Dick turned as he noticed a black car pull up. He grinned again and waved bye to a stunned Artemis. He leaned in as if to tell her a secret. "Gotta go. I'm needed at the Batcave."

As he left, Artemis just stood there, shock clearly shown on her expression. How did she not see it before. The Batcave? All the hints he'd been giving her all day! He was Robin. 

"Wait... You.. You're..."

She faced palmed herself. "It's so obvious! We'll laugh about this someday?!..." She glared at him as he left. "You little...DICK!!!"

Richard Grayson AKA Robin had to keep himself from bursting into laughter as he got in his car. So, Artemis finally figured it out. Good for her. Now it was time to get the rest of the team to find out....

A little after school, Dick went to Mount Justice to see the rest of the team. He smirked at Wally as he entered the team's base. Walking to the kitchen to grab a snack, he noticed Artemis, who was still glaring at him, and he smirked at her too. 

The rest of the day was basically filled with Robin dropping hind about him being Dick Grayson. When the team finally found out, Kaldur and Conner didn't care as much since they didn't know who Bruce Wayne or Dick grayson even was. Megan was excited about the news, since she apperantly noticed Dick a lot on tv and stuff. Wally and Aremis, of course, knew already. 

Robin was really glad that he'd finally told the team. He didn't like having to hide his identity from them. Once he did tell them though, Kaldur went up to him. 

"I thank you for telling us your identity, Robin. It shows that you trust us, and trust is a quality we all need to have with each other for this team."

Yep. Everything would be great now. No more wearing sunglasses at the most random times. It did get very annoying after all. He just hoped that Bruce would forgive him for telling everyone.


	2. Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another oneshot. In this, the team doesn't know Rob's secret identity yet. What will happen when the team is assigned to watch over a charity ball in which a certain Dick Grayson is attending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired/ based on a fan Young Justice comic by Moogle-of-the-Valley. If you haven't checked it out before, you totally should!

“So...Let me get this straight… You want the team to go to the charity event and pose as waiters?” Robin asked his mentor as he called the team to the debriefing room. 

“Yes,” came Batman’s simple reply. The corners of Robin's mouth turned downwards in a slight frown. He quickly checked to make sure the rest of the team was out of earshot, then dropped his voice to a low whisper. 

“What am I supposed to tell them? Robin can't be there,” he said between clenched teeth. 

“Nothing. I've got it covered.”

“‘Course you do,” Robin murmured, then sighed. There was no way this would go well. He turned as he saw the rest of the team pile in. Wally, Artemis, Megan, Conner, and Kaldur all took a seat before Batman began. Like always, he didn't bother with introductory formalities, and just jumped straight to the point. 

“Tomorrow evening, there will be a very important charity event held in Gotham. Several priceless pieces of art will be auctioned off, and we received an anonymous tip that there will be an attempted armed robbery there. The event cannot be canceled or rescheduled, and it's your job to make sure the robbery never happens- or, if it does- no harm will be done. 

“For this mission, Artemis, Miss Martian and Kid Flash will pose as waiters. Aqualad, you and Superboy will pose as security guards. All of you will need to be on high alert if this is to go smoothly.”

The team murdered their agreement, but then Kaldur raised an eyebrow. “But what if Robin? What is his assignment?” 

Artemis nodded. “Yeah, and I thought Gotham City was your territory? Why send us?”

“Robin and I have obligations to attend to elsewhere,” Batman replied. 

At this, Wally smirked and nudged Robin’s shoulder. “Ha ha, sure. ‘Obligations.’” he said. Robin and Batman both sent him a dark look that shit him up right away. The rest of the team looked at Wally quizzingly, but he just gave a nervous shrug, not wanting to make Batman angry. Well...Angrier… 

Wally knew from what Batman had just said that he and Robin couldn't be involved with the mission because they would have to be at the event as Bruce Wayne and Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson. Of course, Wally couldn't directly say that though, since the rest of the team didn't Rob’s secret ID, and if Wally wanted to keep his head, it had to remain a secret. Still, Wally found it highly amusing that his best friend would have to put on the spoiled rich-kid act around the team. He'd just have to poke fun at him for it later. 

“Now-” Batman continued, still glaring at Wally-who did his best not to wince and hide in fear. “-If there's no more questions, I believe you have a training session with Black Canary.”

~*~

Dick hated this. No, that was putting it lightly. This was pure torture. 

Dick had always hated events like this, where he had to dress up all nicely and act like a perfect gentleman. They were always boring, and it didn't help that he was always the youngest one at these things. Seriously, if another rich lady came up to him saying how adorable he looked, he was going to punch something. He was 13, not 3!

Anyway, Dick hated these events enough already, but it was nearly unbearable having to put on the rich-kid act with his team. He could practically hear Wally snickering at him from across the room!

Dick spotted Wally, and waved him over. He took a sandwich from Walky’s tray and took a bite of it, trying to keep up his cover. He averted his eyes from Walky’s so no one would get suspicious. “Bats wanted me to tell you that he thinks this might be an inside job. Keep your eyes peeled,” he whispered to his best friend. 

Wally gave a simple nod, then grinned ever so slightly. “Having fun here?” he asked. 

Dick gave a very unamused look. “What do you think?” he replied. 

Wally just grinned at him. “Well I for one think this gig is pretty cool. Except for the fact-” he looked at his tray longingly. “-that we can't eat any of the food here. That part is seriously pure torture.”

Dick smirked. “Great to know we both feel the torture then.” He noticed another waiter come by and offer him a drink. Dick gladly took one and thanked the waiter- a tall, slim, dark haired man, and sipped his drink as the waiter walked away. 

He and Wally continued to chat for a minute or two, before Dick suddenly let out a small moan and held his head. Wally looked at him with confusion and concern. “Dude, you okay?” he asked. 

Dick plastered a fake smile on his face, though it was weak. “Y-yeah. I just have a headache. I’ll be right back.”

Without saying anything else, he set his now mostly empty glass on Wally’s tray and walked out of the main room and into the hallway, going to the bathroom. 

“Urg.. Why does my head feel so-”  
Suddenly, dizziness overcame Dick and he had to grasp the wall to stay upright. His head felt like it was getting attacked by a thousand tiny knives. “Hng...Brsss.. Brsssss…” he said unintelligibly, calling for his guardian even though he knew he wouldn't be able to hear him. No one would. The hallway was empty. 

The world spinning like crazy before his eyes, Dick fell to the ground as he clutched his head, trying to get the pain and dizziness to stop. He was briefly aware of a dark and tall figure coming over to him. “Hnng… He...Heee… Lp..” he said, but he found that right now he couldn't form any words. His mind felt all cloudy, and mixed with the dizziness and pain, he started to blackout, the last image he saw the dark figure loom over him.”

 

~*~

Like Dick, Bruce didn’t like these type of events very much. The whole time he wore a strained smile and had several women clinging to his arm, chatting to him. When it came time for the auction to start though, Bruce looked around for Dick. Because he hosted the event, he and Dick had reserved seats at the front. 

The billionaire looked around for his surrogate son, but didn’t see him anywhere. He didn’t panic though, Dick’s small frame made him hard to see among the masses. Bruce just hoped the kid would have a growth spurt soon. “Dick? Dick where are you?” he called out. After a minute, he noticed Wally standing in the back corner, gazing dreamily at all the food around him. 

“Wallace,” Bruce said to him. The ginger immediately looked alert again, and looked at Bruce with wide eyes. 

“I wasn’t going to take one, I swear! I-”

Bruce cut him off. “Have you seen Dick anywhere? I can’t find him and the auction’s about to start.

Wally shook his head. “No. I haven’t seen him since he went to the bathroom a few minutes ago.” He paused, his face paling. “I might just be overthinking this, but he was acting weird after he finished his drink.”

Bruce let out a curse that Alfred certainly wouldn't approve of. “Stay here and look for Dick. I'm going to see if he's still in the bathroom.” Wally nodded and Bruce practically ran out to the hallway. Why did he have such a bad feeling like this? “Dick?” he called. Nothing. Other than himself, the hallway was empty. 

Bruce found the bathrooms and entered. None of the stalls were in use, and Dick was nowhere to be seen. Starting to panic for his ward, Bruce ran back to the hallway. “Dick! Dick, where are you?” He scanned the floor, the walls, the ceiling even. Nothing. No sign Dick had ever even been here. 

Bruce ran a hand through his hair before returning to the main room. He went over to Wally and shook his head. “Nothing,” he said. “Now Wallace, this is very important. Tell me everything you remember before Dick left. Every little detail you can possibly remember.”

Wally gulped, both from the intimidation from Bruce and the worry for his friend. “Well… He came over to me and took a sandwich… We talked a little, then another waiter came over and Dick took a drink from his tray. We talked a little more, he finished the drink, and then he said he had a headache and left to the bathrooms..” 

Bruce’s eyes narrowed. “What did the waiter look like?”

“Why?!YoudontthinkhedruggedDickorsomethingdoyou?” he said, his nervousness causing his words to slur together with his speed. 

“Just answer the question Wallace.”

Wally looked down at his feet. “I dunno.. I didn't get a super good look at him.”

“Wallace. This is important.” The tone of Bruce’s voice implied that Wally would be inflicted with pain if he did not answer the question. 

Wally gulped again. Why was it that Bruce Wayne scared him just as much as Batman? “He… He was tall… Skinny… He had dark hair… Dressed up like all of the other waiters.” He glanced back at Bruce. “ThatsallIremember, I swear!”

Bruce’s expression darkened. “I didn't hire anyone of that description…” he quickly glanced around the room. All the waiters would be in this room, and the man Wally described wasn't here. 

Bruce stared directly into Walky’s eyes, which made the teen severely uncomfortable. “Go tell the team that Dick’s been kidnapped. Ask Kaldur and Conner if they've seen anything suspicious. You said Dick left just a few minutes ago? They can't be far. Check the whole building.”

Wally nodded, and without hesitating a moment longer, he left. He just hoped that his best friend was okay…

~*~  
Voices, pain, a sense of floating… 

Those were the only things Dick was aware of when he woke up. He was severely confused, maybe because his brain didn’t seem to be working right at the moment. Where was he? What happened? Why did he feel like he was on a boat going through rough waves? 

The voices… What were they saying? They seemed so far away, yet so close. And was it just one voice, or was it two? Three? Fifty? Dick groaned. Yep, something was definitely wrong with his brain right now.

The pain… Why did he feel it? He didn’t remember getting hurt. But it wasn’t like a bullet wound or a cut. It didn’t feel physical. Dick’s eyebrows furrowed as he realised the pain was coming from his head. He had a massive headache. It felt like his head was about to explode. But that wasn’t right. How could someone put a bomb in his head?

Dick groaned. He needed to pull it together. He needed to focus, try to remember, try to ignore the pain and the weird floaty feeling. He managed to flutter his eyes open, then immediately shut them as the world swam before his eyes, making him nauseous.

Even in his dazed state, Dick remembered bits and pieces of his training. He focused on taking, deep, steady breaths, and after a few minutes, Dick noticed that his head was starting to clear. He tried opening his eyes again, and was pleased to see that his vision wasn’t swimming anymore. It was still a little blurry, but that was to be expected. 

Dick looked around. He seemed to be in some old abandoned building. Ah, he must have been kidnapped again. He tried feverishly to remember the events that took place before he woke up here. 

“M’kay…” he mumbled to himself. He glanced down and noticed he was wearing a nice suit. Then it all came back to him. The charity event. The team. The headache and then the dizziness. Next… Well, he woke up here. 

He frowned slightly. Was he drugged? How? He thought for a minute, but decided that whatever he was drugged with was still in effect, making it hard for him to remember the smaller details. 

“Ah, perfect. You’re awake Richard,” a voice came from his left. Dick’s head quickly whipped around, then he winced, regretting the action, as it made his head pound and vision swim. 

The mysterious person must have noticed Dick wince, because he let out a low chuckle. “I would be careful, rich boy. You’re going to feel a bit nasty for another half hour or so until the drug wears off.”

Dick made out the person’s appearance through his hazy vision. It was a man, dark haired, slim, tall… For some reason he seemed vaguely familiar. 

“Who… Who’re y..you?” Dick managed to say. Words weren’t coming easy for him right now. His mouth didn’t seem to want to comply. The man smiled in a slightly psychotic way, with a wave of his hand. 

“Now now, that’s not important. What is, is that your big ol’ daddy makes the payment so you can go free. Otherwise…” The man laughed again, a horrid sounding thing. 

Dick cringed. So it was a kidnapping. Great. Honestly, he was getting bored of this. He’d been kidnapped too many times to count now, and that was ignoring all the times he’d been taken as Robin. 

“Now, let’s call Mr. Wayne, shall we?”

~*~

“KaldurKaldurKaldurKal-”

“Wally, what is it?” Aqualad asked, somewhat impatiently. Wally’s face was slightly pale, as though scared or nervous or anxious, and his tone also implied that.

Wally forced himself to calm down a little. He wasn’t supposed to know Dick afterall, he couldn’t be seen as worried for him. 

“Y’know Bruce Wayne’s ward? Di-...Er.. Richard Grayson?”

Kaldur nodded. “Yes. Is something the matter?”

“He’s missing. No one can find him anywhere. Bru- Er.. Mr. Wayne think’s he’s been kidnapped, and he wants to know if you’ve seen anything suspicious.”

Kaldur shook his head and frowned slightly. “I cannot say that I have. Are we needed to look for him?”

Wally nodded. “Ask Conner if he’s seen anything. Then, meet me back over here. I’ll go get the others.”

“But… Are we not supposed to stay to make sure the event is safe? Do not misunderstand me, I want Richard to be found, but…”

Wally bit his lip. “Urg.. You make a good point.” He paused, thinking. “I’ll take Arty with me. The rest of you can stay here.”

Kaldur didn’t like to see the idea of them splitting up like that, but he didn’t argue. “Then I wish you luck, my friend.”

~*~

Bruce was waiting frantically around the auction room. When was Dick’s kidnapper going to contact him? Was Dick even safe?? Where was he??? He felt utterly useless as Wally informed the team. 

Bruce was starting to think that no one would ever call, when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Practically shaking with anticipation, Bruce answered his cell. “Hello?” he said, managing to sound calm. 

“Ah, hello Mr. Wayne. So nice to finally be talking to you. In fact, there’s someone here who wants to say hi!”

There was some noise in the background, like someone shuffling. “B...Brss?” a small sounding voice said. Bruce’s heart thumped. 

“Dick!” he said with relief. He sounded like he was drugged or something, but at least he was somewhat coherent. “Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?”  
“N-No…” Dick mustered. Bruce sighed with relief. 

“Just hang tight kiddo, I’ll get you out of there as quickly as possible.”

“Well, there you go. Proof that the little brat is alive and well,” the kidnapper said again. “Now, if you ever want to see him again, you’ll make $20 million in payment to this bank account-”

The man started saying the number, and Bruce quickly wrote it down. 

“Ya got that? Now, tic toc. You only have two hours before lil’ Richie is no more.”

Bruce growled. Was everyone in Gotham insane? This man seriously acted like it. He expected to get $2 million in two hours.... It wouldn’t be easy, but for Dick, Bruce would find a way to do anything. 

“I’ll call you back as soon as you pay up and give you the address to-”

Suddenly, Bruce heard Dick’s voice again, this time sounding more coherent than before. “Bruce, I know where we are! We’re across from the old ice cream parlor- mmph!”

“YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! YOU HAVE ONE HOUR!!! YOU NOW HAVE ONE HOUR BEFORE I KILL HIM!!! YOU HEAR ME MR. WAYNE???”

Suddenly, the kidnapper hung up, sounding furiously mad. 

Bruce was confused. Did Dick really just tell him where they were? How did he figure it out? Bruce shook his head worriedly. It didn’t matter. He had no doubt that Dick was really in for it now… Only the more reason to get to him quickly.

Without wasting a moment more, he rushed over to Wally again. 

~*~

“Ah, hello Mr. Wayne. So nice to finally be talking to you. In fact, there’s someone here who wants to say hi!” Dick’s kidnapper put the phone to his ear. 

“B...Brss?” Dick replied. He was now able to think clearly, but his words still didn't seem to want to be formed correctly. 

“Dick!” came Bruce’s relieved reply. Dick suddenly felt a lot better about this situation after hearing his guardian’s voice. “Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?” Bruce continued. 

“N-No,” Dick said. He wasn't, after all. Drugged, yes, but hurt, no. He wished Bruce was here. Hopefully he would be soon… 

As if hearing his thoughts, Bruce said, “Just hang tight kiddo, I’ll get you out of there as quickly as possible.”

Dick’s kidnapper took the phone away, and a malicious grin came to his face. Dick glared at him. “Well, there you go. Proof that the little brat is alive and well,” the kidnapper said again. “Now, if you ever want to see him again, you’ll make $20 million in payment to this bank account-”

He went on saying the bank account number, and Dick turned away, trying to figure out where he was while the kidnapper was distracted. He didn't want Bruce to be forced to pay $20 million dollars just to save him… He was going to figure out where he was, and that was that. 

It was times like these that Batman put Robin through a butt load of training. He taught him how to notice even the tiniest of details, and how to resist any drugs that may have entered his system. It wasn't the first time he had been drugged, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. He had to think through it. 

Dick looked around. The room he was in was dark, but like he noticed earlier, it was clearly an abandoned building. He squinted his eyes and noticed a window. It was partially boarded over, but he could see outside of it. Across the street, he noticed a familiar building… It was an old ice cream parlor. He and Batman had been there before when a minor drug bust had taken place there about a year ago. If he could tell Bruce about the parlor, he would know exactly where he meant…

“I’ll call you back as soon as you pay up and give you the address to-” the kidnapper started telling Bruce. Dick decided now was the time to speak up. He forced his mouth to comply with what he wanted to say. Now was not the time to sound unintelligible. 

“Bruce, I know where we are! We’re across from the old ice cream parlor- mmph!” Before he could finish, a hand was put over his mouth, keeping him from saying any more. At least he had spoken quickly enough to get the point across, though. 

“YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! YOU HAVE ONE HOUR!!! YOU NOW HAVE ONE HOUR BEFORE I KILL HIM!!! YOU HEAR ME MR. WAYNE???” the man hung up and slapped Dick in the head, hard. Dick winced. He hated being in civilian mode, and not being able to fight back. Even tied up like this, he knew he would be able to take out the guy. 

“If I didn't need the money so bad, I'd just kill you now.” He growled. “No matter though. I'll make sure that Wayne doesn't try anything funny.” He took his phone again and hastily dialed Bruce’s number, but this time facetimed him so he would be able to see everything that was about to happen. 

“Me again, Wayne.” The dark and cold tone of the man chilled Dick. He didn't like it one bit. “I'm going to show you a little taste of what will happen if the police get involved.”  
He held the phone up and made sure Dick’s whole figure was clearly visible. He then proceeded to take out a knife, and before Dick could react, it was in his shoulder. 

Dick gritted his teeth. It hurt, sure, but he'd been stabbed before. Nothing he couldn't handle. Then he twisted it. Dick had to bite down on his tongue hard to keep from crying out. Oh holy batman, that hurt. He felt the familiar taste of blood fill his mouth, but he hardly noticed the pain from his tongue, as his shoulder felt like it had been set on fire. 

The kidnapper noticed his expression and laughed. “Hurts, doesn't it boyo? Well that's what you deserve. Now, Wayne, any police or anything and this shoulder wound is the least thing the two of you will have to worry about.”  
Without another word, he hung up. 

Dick squeezed his eyes shut, wishing more than ever that Bruce was with him right now. 

~*~

Wally and Artemis wasted no time in heading for Dick once Bruce had given them the coordinates. Wally was unnerved about how shaken up Bruce looked. He couldn't imagine the great Batman being scared or nervous for any reason. It just showed Wally how much he really cared for Dick. But it also made him wonder what exactly the kidnapper had told/ shown Bruce…

“Great. It's a perfectly great Saturday night and I'm spending it saving some little spoiled rich brat,” Artemis grumbled. 

Wally glared at her. “Hey! You don't know anything about him, okay? Just shut up.”

Artemis raised an eyebrow. Wally had been acting a little off all evening. “Um, like you do?” Even though she said that, she didn't completely mean it. She didn't understand Richard Grayson, but she didn't think of him as spoiled and rude like some other rich people she could name. He was a little strange though… He was that weird little freshman who took a selfie with her in the first day. She still had no idea what that was about…

Wally grumbled something Artemis couldn't make out. “Look, I just want to get this over with, okay? Let's go save him before anything bad happens.”

At this point, Artemis was convinced that Wally somehow knew Richard Grayson, but she didn't question him. 

“Okay, we’re here,” Wally said after a few moments of silence. The street they were on was dark, and only dimly lit. That was Gotham for ya. 

He and Artemis crept inside. Apparently whoever Dick’s kidnapper was, wasn't super clever. He was clearly shocked when he saw a certain speedster and archer come in. 

Wally saw Dick in the corner, and his eyes widened. His best friend was as white as a sheet, a pained expression was on his face, and there was blood everywhere. He didn't hesitate any longer before rushing over to him. 

“Dick! Are you okay?” he asked in a hushed tone, so Artemis (who was taking out the kidnapper) couldn't hear. 

Dick managed a smile, though it looked strained. “Yep. I'm totally feeling the aster over here,” he said, the relief of seeing a familiar face evident on him. 

Wally grinned. If his friend was up to joking, he wasn't as bad off as he had originally thought. “Bruce’ll be here soon, okay? Just hang in there.” 

Dick smiled, this time he managed a real one. “Thanks Wally...For coming.”

~*~

Bruce sat by the very pale Dick as a nurse patched up his shoulder. “I'm glad you're okay,” he whispered to his surrogate son.


	3. Anger and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a training exercise goes wrong and Robin gets hurt, how will Conner deal with the guilt?

“Robin!” The terrified voice of Megan rang out as the youngest member of the team crumpled to the ground. 

“Rob!” As soon as Kid Flash saw his best friend fall to the ground, he rushed over to him. Was Robin seriously injured? Was he going to be okay??? It was just supposed to be a training exercise… This wasn't even supposed to happen… Rob had to be fine…

Wally turned his friend over, so he was facing the ceiling. Walky’s face had a worried expression as he noticed the large bruise on Robin’s forehead, along with blood coating part of his hair, and the angle his arm was bent. Before accessing his friend further, Wally turned to Conner, anger replacing his expression of worry. 

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

~*~  
Ten minutes earlier…

Most of the league members were out on a mission, but Black Canary told the young justice team to stay at the mountain and train. She seemed hesitant telling them that, most likely not liking the idea of them train with semi-dangerous equipment unsupervised, but she eventually deemed them mature enough to handle it. 

As soon as Canary had left after giving her instructions to:  
1)Not destroy the mountain and 2)Not get injured in any way shape or form, Kaldur told the team to get ready and go to the training room. 

The team wasn't doing anything different than usual for training. Not really. It was like they had done several times before, fight their opponent (another team member) and try their best to win. If they won, they got a point. If they lost, they didn't. 

First, Wally went with Artemis. Wally probably would have won, but he kept flirting with Artemis the whole time, causing him to lose focus, so Arty won. 

Next, Kaldur went with Miss M. This match took a little longer, but Kaldur ended up winning. Robin had to admit that it was a pretty close match though. 

After that, Robin had the misfortune of having Conner as a sparring partner. Only, he didn't yet know that it was a misfortune…

The two opponents faced each other before Kaldur told them to begin. The match started off slow at first, but then Robin quickly gained the upper hand. Superboy may have been stronger, but Robin was quicker, more nimble, more talented. He had acrobatic skill that Conner would never even come close to obtaining. After all, he had practically been doing this stuff since birth. 

The team was in awe as they watched Robin fight. Though they knew he was skilled, they had never really taken time to observe his fighting style. It was graceful yet fierce. He was agile yet powerful. Though they all knew he was a very able fighter and hero, they'd always thought of him as just a kid. He was the youngest on the team, and he was small and scrawny enough to look under the age of 13. They wouldn't admit it, but all of them (minus Wally) had been a little nervous to let him fight Conner. 

The team continued watching the fight. Conner would try to send a punch at Robin, but Robin would merely flip over Conner’s head to avoid it. Or Conner would come charging at him, but Rob would do a handspring out of the way. It seemed that each move he made was different than before. His style wasn't easily predictable. It was very clear that he had been trained by Batman. 

It seemed as though Robin would win- but then Supey got angry. Really angry. 

~*~

Conner was getting severely annoyed. A 13 year old kid who didn't even have superpowers, was beating him in the sparring match. Heck, Conner had been a little mad when he found out he had to spar with Robin. He felt insulted a little. Did Kaldur not think he was good enough to face a more challenging opponent?

Of course, Robin was anything but weak even though he was just a 13 year old human. But Conner didn't see that. 

All he saw was a little kid who was kicking his butt. 

As the two of them continued fighting, Conner grew angrier and angrier. Canary had been helping him get past his anger, and even though he'd gotten better at controlling it, his current situation definitely wasn't helping any. He should be able to beat Robin! So why wasn't he??

After Robin quickly and gracefully flipped over Conner, dodging another attack, it got to the point where Conner just lost it. He was pretty sure Robin wasn't even giving his best effort, and that made him even angrier. Why couldn't he beat this scrawny little kid? Why? Robin looked almost lazy as he made his moves, as if this was all a game for him. 

Conner growled as he saw a smirk form on Robin’s face. He was making fun of him now. Oh, that was IT! 

Practically roaring, Conner charged again at Robin, but this time using every bit of strength he possessed - and being half Kryptonian - that was a lot. 

~*~

The rest of the team watched, horrified, as they saw Conner charge at Robin, this time, anger vey clearly evident in his expression. Wally was the only one who didn't seem worried by this. But then again, why should he? He'd seen Rob take down bad guys way bigger than Superboy before. He just assumed that he'd dodge out if the way again and be perfectly fine. 

But then Wally saw Rob’s eyes widen. The 13 year old tried to dodge Conner’s fist, but it came faster than even he could react to. So far Conner hadn't even come close to striking Robin, and Wally’s initial shock caused him to not rush out and get Robin out of the way. 

Wally heard M’gann gasp as Conner’s fist connected hard with Rob’s arm. There was a sickening crunch, before Conner’s fist drifted up to Robin’s face. The Boy Wonder flew backwards about 20 feet and hit the wall, before slumping to the ground, unconscious. 

Usually, Robin would have been able to take a hit like that and not even be phased. But this was a half Kryptonian who possessed great strength he couldn't always control. This was bad. 

At first, everyone was silent. Then, everyone rushed over to Robin. Luckily, his arm had taken most of the impact. If it hadn't...Well let's just say Robin’s head would have way more than a large bruise. 

Wally quickly checked Robin over, his heart thumping in sorry for his best friend. He was pale- way paler than he should be. A large bruise was already forming on his face, and blood coated part of his hair, some dripping down on his mask. Wally winced. At best, Robin had a minor concussion. At worst…

Wally then glanced to Rob’s arm, and his eyes widened. Yeah… His arm was definitely not okay. It was bent at an odd angle, and as if a broken arm wasn't enough, it also seemed as though his shoulder was dislocated. Wally could already see it start to swell. 

The rest of the team’s faces were pale as well when they saw the state of their unconscious teammate. Superboy was standing in shock, looking at what he had just done. 

Suddenly, Wally whipped around and looked straight at Superboy. There was more anger on his face than anyone on the team had ever seen before. 

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??!!” Wally yelled. 

~*~  
The Present…

Conner still looked completely shocked. “I didn't.. I..He… That wasn't supposed to happen…”

Wally stomped over and shoved Conner’s chest, his expression still furious. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??? Look at Robin!!! You hurt Robin!!! You could have killed him!!!!!”

“I didn't-”

“I DON’T CARE IF YOU MEANT TO OR NOT!!! THE POINT IS YOU DID, AND NOW LOOK AT HIM!!!”

Wally felt a hand on his shoulder that he assumed was Kaldur’s. “Maybe we should all calm down-” 

Wally quickly turned around, this time facing Kaldur. “And what's wrong with you?! Rob’s hurt and you're being calm about this??? Superboy just HURT ROBIN!!!”

“Kid-”

Wally gave up talking. No one would listen to him. He stormed back over to Robin and gently picked his friend up, trying not to jolt his injuries, and sped to where the team assumed was the med bay. 

~*~

Robin groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He had a massive headache, and he felt slightly nauseous. That was definitely not a pleasant feeling to wake up to. He squinted his eyes as he found himself to be in the medbay at the mountain. Wha- Why was he here? What happened. Robin tried to remember, but his head hurt too much to think straight. 

“ROB YOU’RE AWAKE!!!”

Robin glanced over to the source of the voice and saw it to be a blurry looking Kid Flash. “KF?” he said, not liking how weak his voice sounded. 

Wally nodded quickly. “Dude, are you okay?? How do you feel?” It was then that Robin noticed the slight hint of anger in his friend’s voice. 

“Y-yeah.”

Wally raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay...Well my head hurts a lot and my arm-”

Wally let out a sigh. “Well that makes sense considering that you have a major concussion and a broken arm. Well your concussion isn't as bad now, but-”

“KF? How long was I out? And what happened?”

Wally but his lip before answering. “You've been unconscious for about three days. I thought you wouldn't wake up for another couple of days. Superboy… He hit you hard during a trading exorcise, remember?”

Robin shook his head, then winced as the action made it pound even more. “No… I don't remember. Superboy...Hit me?”

Wally nodded, and Rob took note of how his friend’s face has darkened. “Yeah. You should have seen Batman’s face when he found out. And Superman-”

“Where is Batman?” 

“With the team. I can go get him if you want.”

Robin gave a very slight nod, trying to not aggravate his head. Wally quickly sped away, and a minute later, Batman walked through the medbay’s door and went over to his bed. 

“Robin,” he said. 

Dick gave a slight smile at seeing his guardian and mentor. “Hey…”

~*~

Conner had been feeling extremely guilty ever since he had injured Robin. Kaldur had lectured him after Wally took Robin away, and as soon as the League found out, Batman and Canary had each lectured him as well. Batman had considered taking Conner off of the team, but Kaldur argued. He was angry at Conner, but understood that he just made a mistake. Batman, however, did not see it that way. 

“-Could have killed him-”

“-Almost fractured his skull-”

“-Lucky he’ll make a full recovery-”

“-Should be taken off the team. Safer for everyone-”

“-Needs to be controlled-”

So many things were being said, and after Superboy saw the expression in Superman’s face, he just went to his room to brood in peace. All he wanted to do was get on Superman’s good side, and no doubt that this incident just made things even worse for him. Everyone knew that Superman and Robin were semi-close. 

Conner felt bad, he really did. He shouldn't have gotten so angry… He shouldn't have lashed out on Robin… 

Conner just wished that he could reverse time so that this never happened… Now no one would want him on the team and everyone would be angry at him forever…

~*~

It was happening. They really were going to take him off of the team. He'd made one little… Okay, not so little mistake, and now he was about to be taken off the team for good. Where would he go? Where would he stay? Conner sighed. Looked like he'd have to become a hobo. 

Across the room, Wally was glaring daggers at him. Conner couldn't help but feel like he deserved it. 

“Superboy-”

Conner turned around and noticed Kaldur was talking to him. 

“What?” Conner replied shortly. 

“I know many are angry at you for injuring Robin… I know you are angry at yourself… Perhaps you should apologize to him.”

“Why? What does it matter if I'm off the team?”

“You don't know for sure that you are-”

Conner glared at Kaldur. “Oh really? I can hear the league talking about it now! There's no point in apologizing to someone I'll probably never see again.”

“It is the right thing to do. And perhaps it will make you feel better.”

“...Fine…”

~*~

Conner nervously walked to the med bay, and just stood outside of the door for a few minutes, trying to decide if he should do this or not. Robin probably hated him for what he had done, and Conner couldn't blame him for it either...He really messed up this time… But after a little while, Conner sighed and opened the door. Kaldur was right. It was the right thing to do, and they were heroes after all. Everything they did was supposed to be right. 

He opened the door and saw Robin, who was sitting up in bed, looking bored. As soon as Conner walked in, Robin turned to him and a wide grin came to his face. “Supey! I was wondering when you'd come and pay me a visit!” his tone was light and cheerful, and it was most definitely NOT the reaction Conner was expecting to get. 

The shock was once again, evident on Conner’s face. “You-You’re not angry?”

Robin raised an eyebrow. “Why would I be?”

Conner looked at him like he was crazy. “Because of me you got seriously injured. Why wouldn't you be mad?”

Robin shrugged, then winced as he had forgotten about his injured shoulder. “It was an accident. I'll be fine. No permanent harm done.”

Conner blinked. “You...You really mean that?”

Robin grinned. “Of course I do! Come’n, you think I'd hate you for one tiny mistake?”

“I...I hate myself for it. And I'm pretty sure Wally does too. Not to mention the league…”

Robin waved his hand. “Oh, don't worry about them. Once they see I've made a full recovery, they'll all just brush it off. And if they don't, well I'll have a few words with them… As for you…” Robin’s eyes looked directly into Conner’s. “You shouldn't hate yourself. It was a mistake. Mistakes happen. I've made plenty on missions before, some even causing Batman to get injured. The important thing is that we learn from our mistakes. This experience will just help you remember to keep your temper in check later on.”

Conner glanced down at his feet, then back up at Robin. “I-You're right…” he gave a rare, but slight smile. “Thanks Robin.”

Rob smiled back. “Hey, no problem Supey.”

Superboy turned around to leave, then stopped at the doorway before turning back around to Robin. “But...Just for the record...I...I’m sorry…” 

And then he left, leaving a shocked Robin behind. Robin wasn't sure that he'd ever heard Conner apologize before. He smiled. He liked who Conner was becoming.


	4. A Sleepy Birdie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says... :D

Robin was sitting on the couch of the living room in Mount Justice, leaning back and closing his eyes. It had been a rough past week. Within the last six days, he had only gotten about four hours of sleep, and he was so exhausted. He was used to pulling all nighters sometimes, and even two nighters too. On the rare occasion, maybe even three all nighters in a row. But only four hours of sleep in the past week? Rob definitely couldn't take any more. 

Batman had sent him to the mountain for a debriefing, and to Robin’s annoyance, seemed to ignore the fact that they were both extremely exhausted. Robin had fallen asleep for a few seconds on patrol the previous night, and Batman hadn't even had the decency to give him the option to go back home. His exact words were, “This drug bust is too important for you to fall asleep on. Stay alert!” 

Yep, Robin was sleepy and annoyed. Not s good mix for him. He was sure he was also very irritable by now. He was about to enjoy the small moment of peace and quiet he had, and closed his eyes in ecstasy, when the zeta beams announced Kid Flash. He, being the noisy chatterbox he was, spotted Robin and walked over to him, chattering. 

“Hey Rob! How's it goin? You know, I was-”

Robin groaned and opened his eyes, staring annoyedly up at Wally. “Will you just shut up for once? Please?”

Wally stared at Robin with a mixture of surprise and confusion. Robin seemed very tetchy, instead of his usual chipper self. “Um, Rob? Are you okay? Because you-”

Robin sat up straighter and glared at Wally. “Shhh! Hush! Be silent! Please!”

“But why-”

“JUST SHUT UP!” Robin said, raising his voice, then went on to slump down into the couch. Wally raised an eyebrow. Um, okay. Something was definitely up with Rob. 

“Okay, okay, yeesh, I'll shut up. No need to yell,” Wally grumbled as he took a seat on the couch, before glancing at Robin again. “Hey, Rob? Mind scooting over a little, cause there's not much room…”

Robin pulled one of the couch pillows over his face and mumbled something incoherent. 

“What was that?” Wally asked for clarification. 

Robin moved the pillow to his chest, hugging it tightly, before sleepily gazing at Wally. He was in civvies, so he was wearing sunglasses instead of his mask. His said sunglasses were just barely hanging off of his nose. “Sorry for yelling. I'm just tired,” Dick said, his voice quiet and words slightly slurred. 

Wally frowned slightly. “Dude, you look like you've been up for weeks! What happened?”

“Nothin… Bats just kept me busy for the last week…”

Wally’s eyes widened. “The last WEEK?? Dude, you need some serious shut eye.” Before Robin could reply, Wally zipped away and came back a second later with a bunch of pillows and blankets. “Here, use these.” Much to Robin’s dismay and protest, Wally lifted him up before spreading some blankets on the couch, and setting down some pillows, before setting Robin back down, and pulling the blankets over his best friend’s head. “There,” he said, both looking proud of his work and slightly amused. “Better?”

“Gee, thanks,” Robin grumbled, though he was secretly thankful for the warm and cozy blankets and pillows. 

“No prob dude.” Wally sped around the main room of the mountain, shutting as many curtains as he could. “That should be good now. And I'll make sure no one disturbs you for a while.”

Robin sighed in relief that he could finally get some adequate sleep, as his head fell to the pillow, and his hand clutched the blankets. He almost drifted off to sleep, before lifting his head up and looking at Wally. 

“KF?” he said. 

“Yeah?” Wally replied. 

“Seriously, thanks.” This time, Rob’s tone wasn't even a little sarcastic. 

Wally smiled. “No prob, Rob.” He watched as his best friend’s head fell back to the pillow as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Goodbye for Now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the anniversary of the day Dick's parents died

Today was the first of April, also known as April Fools Day. But for Robin, it was just a grim reminder of his parents’ deaths. Today was the anniversary of when they were murdered right in front of his eyes. 

Bruce had been planning on staying at the manor all day with Dick then taking him to see his parents’ graves in the evening, but then he found out that the Justice League was needed off world. Despite his best efforts not to, he had to go. Before he left, he kept rambling on and on to Dick about how sorry he was. 

“Dick, I really am sorry-”

“It's fine,” Dick said, attempting a feeble smile. “I understand Bruce. Really.”

Bruce frowned. “Are you sure? I just don't like the idea of you being alone today…”

Dick shrugged. “I...I’ll go to the mountain then… Hang out with Wally all day or something… And then Alfred can take me to see my parents.”

Bruce pressed his lips together. “Okay...Just, if you need anything for any reason, don't hesitate to call me. I may have to be off world, but I can always find time to talk to you.” 

Dick nodded and quickly hugged Bruce as he put on his cowl and went to meet the rest of the league. After Bruce left, Dick sighed as he put on a pair of sunglasses then took the zeta-beam to Mount Justice. He told Bruce that he was fine with him having to leave, but truthfully...He wasn't…

As soon as his arrival was announced, Dick saw a yellow blur rush towards him, and suddenly he was being hugged to death by Kid Flash. “Rob! You're here!” Wally pulled back and started Dick in the eyes. “Um...Why are you here? I mean, today is...you know…’the day’ right?”

Dick gave a single nod, looking down so he wasn't looking Wally in the eyes. He then looked back up and smiled, though Wally could see through it. He always knew when his best bud was upset. 

“Calm down KF, everything's fine. Batman was just needed off world today and he didn't want me to be alone so… Here I am…”

Wally frowned. “Aw, I'm sorry Rob… Just know that I'm here for ya, Kay?”

Suddenly, a crash sounded from the kitchen and there was a yell and the words, “I'LL KILL YOU WALLY WEST!!!” from who sounded to be Artemis. 

Dick raised an eyebrow at Wally, who gave a sheepish smile. 

“Ahem, please excuse that, Rob. Arty and I are in the middle of a prank war. It is, after all, April Fools Day.” He paused. “Yeah...Probably not the best day for you to be here…”

Dick gave a wave of his hand. “It's fine, don't let my problems get in the way of your fun.”

Wally frowned again. “I said I'm here for you today, and I mean it. I'll even surrender to Artemis if I have to.”

The faintest of smiles came to Dick’s lips. “Really? You mean that?”

Wally grinned. “Of course! Now, how about we go to your room? I'm guessing you don't really feel like interacting with the team today.”

~*~

A few hours later, as Dick rode to the cemetery with Alfred, he reflected on the events of his afternoon. He was seriously lucky to have Wally as a friend. He didn't force Robin to talk to him, knowing that he just needed some silence, but he was there for him anyway. At one point, Dick even broke down and started crying onto Wally’s shoulder, but the older boy still didn't mind. And he even gave up his whole day of pranking Artemis for him. 

Dick always hated April First. It was the one day he ever really had time to grieve his parents, and he didn't like that. Being Robin covered up that pain and grief. It pushed it away so he didn't have to or have the time to think about it...To think about his parents falling to their deaths, terror on their faces… 

But if Dick was honest with himself, being with Wally today helped. It really did. Sure, the pain was still there and stronger than ever, but at least he was around the person he considered an older brother. At least he wasn't alone.

Dick thought of this as he got out of the car and walked to his parents’ graves. He knelt in front of them, flowers in his hands, as tears came to his eyes. 

“Mami… Tati… I-I miss you...I miss you a lot…” He sniffed. “Someday, there's someone I want you to meet. His name is Wally, and he's the best friend anyone could ever ask for...I think you'd really like him…” 

Dick set the bouquet of flowers down. “Te iubesc pe mama si tata… Nu te voi uita niciodata...La revedere de acum…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for the Romanian at the end:  
> “I love you mom and dad… I will never forget you… Goodbye for now…”   
> As I'm sure many of you know, Romani isn't a written language, so I had to use Romanian. Well I suppose I could have also not used it, but I felt like it so yeah :D  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this (kinda sad) oneshot!


	6. Not FAir!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out just how much money Rob has.

As Robin entered Mount Justice,he heard a super loud, “OH DANG IT!!!” He sighed. It seemed as though something crazy was going on every time he went here. He walked over to where he heard the commotion, and saw Wally glaring daggers at Artemis. 

“You broke my phone!” he yelled at her. Robin glanced at Artemis. A look of shock and guilt was on her face. 

“Wally I'm sor-”

Wally knelt down and angrily looked at his now destroyed phone, before glaring at Arty again. “I don't care if you're sorry or not. My parents said that if I broke another phone, I wasn't getting a new one till I could pay for it. And I don't even have a job! How am I supposed to earn money?” he spoke quickly, so Robin and Artemis had to listen very carefully to understand what he said. 

“Duh. Get a job, Baywatch,” Artemis replied. Wally opened his mouth again- probably to yell at her- but then Robin made himself known, and stepped between the two of them. 

“Chill KF,” he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and took out $500. “Here, use this. It's not enough to get a super nice phone, but It'll do for now.”

Wally and Artemis both stared at him with their mouths open. Robin just shrugged. They both already knew his secret identity, so it didn't matter to him. 

“What? Dude, thanks a ton, but I...I can't accept this! It's a lot of money!!!”

Artemis was still staring at him. “You just carry a five hundred dollar bill in your wallet? What if someone mugs you?”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “People have tried to mug me before, but I've never let it happened. And even if it did-” he turned to Wally. “There's plenty more where this came from. Getting more wouldn't be a problem.” Without saying another word, he shoved the money into Wally’s hand and walked away, letting out one of his signature cackles. 

“Do not fair…” Artemis mumbled.


	7. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's cookies are the best.

Dick walked into the kitchen of Wayne Manor, upon smelling something delicious. “Mm...Alfred, did you make cookies?” he asked the family butler. 

“Indeed I did, Master Dick,” came Alfred’s reply. “Would you care to try one?”

“Ooh, yeah. Your cookies are the best, Alfie.”

“I'm blushing, Master Dick.”

Dick grinned as he grabbed one off the counter and started to take a bite. But before he could, Bruce poked his head into the kitchen. 

“Dick, we have to get to Mount Justice. No time to waste,” Bruce said before disappearing. 

Dick frowned. “But Bruce- cookies! Can't this wait just a minute or two?”

“No,” Bruce replied stiffly. 

“Aw, c’mon!”

“Dick. Now.”

Dick sighed and sadly looked at his cookie. He set it back on the cooling rack, then gloomily started walking to the Batcave. 

“Master Dick?” Alfred’s voice called out. 

Dick stepped back into the kitchen. “Huh?” he replied. 

“Why don't you take some of these cookies to the Mountain for your teammates?”

A huge grin came to Dick’s face. “Really? You mean it?”

“Yes, I assure you I do.” The old butler quickly packaged up some of the cookies, and handed them to Dick. “There, that should be more than enough for everyone. I packed extra for Mr. West.”

Dick surprised Alfred by giving him a quick hug. “Thanks Alfred, you're the best. See ya!”

“Goodbye, Young Sir.” Alfred smiled as Dick ran off. 

\---

“Batman 01, Robin B01,” the Zeta Beam announced as the Dynamic Duo arrived at Mount Justice. 

As soon as they entered, a certain red-headed speedster came up to them. “Ooh! Do I smell cookies?” Wally exclaimed. 

Dick grinned and nodded. “Alfred made them.”

Wally gazed dreamily at the treats. “Aw, sweet! His cookies are the best!”

“C’mon, let's go to the kitchen. Then you can have one.”

Wally sped to the kitchen and impatiently waited for Dick to walk there. “Finally!” he said once he had arrived. 

Dick rolled his eyes. “Some of us aren't speedsters, you know. And it was like 10 feet to the kitchen. It didn't take me *that* long.”

“Whatever. Now gimme those cookies!”

Wally shoved about three into his mouth at once, when M’gann, Kaldur, Conner, and Artemis entered the kitchen. 

“Are those cookies?” Megan asked excitedly. 

“Yep!” Dick replied. 

Artemis crinkled her nose. “Ew, chew with your mouth closed Baywatch. Do you have *any* manners?”

“Waf, ‘m ungwy,” Wally said. 

Choosing to ignore Wally, Artemis turned to Dick. “Did you make these?” she asked. 

Dick shook his head. “Nah, my butler did. You should try one, he makes the best cookies.”

Artemis’ eyes widened. “You have a butler?”

Dick shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. “Yeah.”

Artemis, Megan and Kaldur all took a cookie. 

“Mm, these are really good!” Megan exclaimed. 

“Yes they are. Give our thanks to your butler, Robin,” Kaldur commented. 

“Dang, these are good,” Artemis said. 

Dick turned to Conner. “You wanna try one?” he asked the clone. 

“No.” he plainly replied. 

Dick smiled. “Aw, come on. They're great though! I bet you'll love them.” 

Conner sighed and warily took one as well. He was probably nervous about trying one since the only cookies he'd ever tried were Megan’s, and hers were almost always burnt. 

Once he bit into the cookie, his eyebrows rose with surprise. “These are good,” he said. 

Dick grinned triumphantly. Alfred’s cookies always would be the best. He'd have to bring some more over sometime.


End file.
